


Thy Mistress Whiskey

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has a few drinks after a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Mistress Whiskey

Horatio sat in the darkened bar emotionally drained. He swirled the remainder of his drink in his glass trying to kill time.

It had been a very trying day. He wasn’t in the frame of mind to go home to an empty house.

The bartender tapped his watch and Horatio took the hint.

With a deft flick of his wrist he downed the amber liquid. It tasted bitter and burned a trail down his throat to his stomach.

He turned the glass over and set it down on the bar. He tossed a few bills next to it and left.

fin


End file.
